Ordinary
by Samejima Mamimi
Summary: It's about Hiroyuki and Miyako, Yukinon's parents. Look, just take a peak if you want! R&R onegai! Must re-watch the anime and/or re-read the manga before working on the next chapter. Revisions on the way.
1. Hiroyuki Miyazawa

Author: Well, Hiroyuki, Yukinon's dad, is always viewed as cheerful and well... stupid and such but this fanfic focuses more on his past and how he and Miyako got together. Please have the patients to read this fanfic of mine and I hope that it is of your taste. Reviews will be most appreciated! ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! P.S.- This fanfic is inspired by a music video from animemusicvideos.org dedicated to Hiroyuki and Miyako! ^_^= Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH I own Kare Kano but sadly, I don't.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kare Kano: Ordinary Chapter I: Hiroyuki Miyazawa  
  
Every single day is always the same. It kinda makes me tired when I think of it sometimes. Here I  
  
am again, sitting on the top of the hill all alone after getting off work. The wind was blowing softly. The  
  
sun was up and bright and the shade of the tree protects me from its harsh rays. I stared at a distance,  
  
overlooking the city. I could see people walking all around and the busy cars passing by. I ran my  
  
fingertips to my soft black hair, feeling each strand slip from between my fingers little my little. I better go  
  
home... grandpa might be worried.  
  
I walked calmly to the long street leading to my house, turning to curves now and then. There were people  
  
passing by but I did not look at them... they'd probably give me a dirty look anyway.  
  
"Oh, isn't that Hiro-kun?" I heard some girl say across the street from me but instead of stopping and  
  
saying hi, I kept my head straight and kept walking forward.  
  
"Come on! Lets go! He's cute but he's a weirdo." Another girl said then I heard their footsteps die away.  
  
I'm used to people like that in this city... don't like me very much... they never did... even when I was still  
  
a little kid....  
  
*** "I'll catch you! Hahaha!" I yelled, chasing a friend of mine as we played tag.  
"Haha! You can't catch me! Hiro, you're a sissy!"  
"Why you-"  
"Tetsuya!" a woman called out of nowhere, causing my friend to stop.  
"Okasan?" He blinked and started to the woman who I'm guessing is his mother.  
"Look at you! You look so dirty and..." her gaze went stray towards me and then it turned into a disgusted glare, "And look! You're playing with that kid again." then she turned back to her soon and said in a scolding manner, "Didn't I told you not to play with him again?! I swear, you might catch whatever he has! I don't want you to get hurt! Come on!" and with that, she grasped Tetsuya's arm and started dragging my friend away. I watched with my eyes widened. Why was I hated? Is it because I'm different? ***  
  
I shook my head, trying to rid of the memory of my childhood. It's nothing old, really. It's been the same.  
  
Parents... don't particularly like their kids hanging around me or anything. I guess I could understand.  
  
They just want to keep them safe and all. Safe and away... from me.  
  
I got home before it was dark. I slowly slide open the front door then took off my shoes before  
  
entering our humble home. Our home isn't really very extravagant. We don't have much stuff inside too  
  
but, me and my grandpa are content with what we have. Hey, as long as we have food to eat, that's enough  
  
for us. We don't need a car or whatever the other houses around us has. Actually, our living room only has  
  
a coffee table and two cushions for us to kneel on as we eat or drink tea or just talk there. Me and grandpa  
  
shared a room. When I was little, I used to sleep in the same futon as grandpa and he'll tell me stories and  
  
stuff. Ah, it was great memories. Now that I'm grown up, can't really do that... beside, grandpa can't really  
  
stay up too late now. He's fragile and can't move very much due to his age. But even so, grandpa insists  
  
on working still but of course, I protested that he don't and suggested that I should work instead since I  
  
already reached the age where I could be accepted to a job or something. He did not let me at first because  
  
he wanted me to focus on my studies but soon, after convincing him, he finally did.  
  
"Ojisan?" I called out softly as I entered our humble home. I peaked to the living room but he  
  
wasn't there so, I headed to his room. I stood there in front of the door for a while and practiced a cheerful  
  
smile to great him with when I do finally open the door. Today was an exhausting day... and the  
  
comments I received on my way home also caused me displeasure. It's stupid really... by now I should be  
  
used to it already. Slowly, I slide the door open with a warm smile plastered on my face. "I'm home..."  
  
Then I saw grandpa laying on his futon, his eyes closed peacefully. I smiled even more as I watched his  
  
calm features. Grandpa... he have done so much for me. I practically owe my life to him. I'm so grateful  
  
that he took me in and treated me like a son. He was always so kind... It's safe to say that he's the only  
  
one that actually loves me and cares for me in this whole world. I have him and he has me, just with that  
  
thought, it erases all the pain that the neighbors have inflicted on me with their cruel comments and  
  
glares that made me feel like a lowlife compared to them. 


	2. Chapter II: Lessons

Author's Note: Arigatou gozaimasu for my first reviewer! This is for you! I hope you like it! And for those who are reading this for the first time, hope you all like it so far! Arigatou! Arigatou! Till next update! Ja! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter II: Lessons  
  
Today I got off late from work. There was this funny incident actually. See, I was walking  
  
home and I was about to turn when our neighbor next door bumped into me and started  
  
screaming! I looked at her oddly before being able to stand up.  
  
"Here! Take my bag! Take my money! Just don't hurt me!" She said with a very  
  
frightened voice. She was an old, old lady. I mean, no offense but she really is! She had this  
  
pair of thick glasses and I'm pretty sure that even though it is a bit shadowy, she recognized  
  
me. I mean, the moonlight was pretty bright today. I think... I think she said that on purpose.  
  
"Mrs. Yoshioka, it's me, Hiro." I said with a puzzled look in my face.  
  
"O-oh... yes, I... noticed." I offered my hand to help her stand up but she just motioned  
  
that she could do it by herself. Then she hurried up and ran off. For an old lady, she sure  
  
moved fast. I wonder... did she really thought that I was going to mug her? I mean, I'm not  
  
THAT bad... is that what the people around my neighborhood really think of me? I'd  
  
understand if I'm one of those buff guys with tattered clothes or those gangster looking people  
  
but I looked pretty normal looking to me. I was wearing my descent school uniform and all.  
  
That thought stayed with me throughout my walk home.  
  
I pushed our huge wooden gate open. It looks heavy from the outside but no, it's not  
  
really that heavy. I stopped there for a while, examining our front yard. See, we have this  
  
sakura tree by the gate. I remember when I was little, it was only this thin trunk with very  
  
little leaves and no flowers at all. My grandpa used to always tell me that our sakura tree  
  
grows with me. He told me that it first sprouted in our backyard a few months after I was  
  
born. It was amazing really. My grandpa never misses  
  
anything. He notices everything around him. His philosophy is that never take for granted  
  
anything around you, people or any other things. He always tells me that. I try to- but  
  
sometimes, I'm just so busy so today, I stopped for a while and looked around me. I realized,  
  
I like our home. I like the way it's old fashioned and I like the trees surrounding it. I liked my  
  
grandpa's little garden. I like our huge front gates. At first, things appeared to be so normal to  
  
me. The usual boring things since I've seen for the past 16 years, you know? But today...  
  
today I guess... I finally appreciated everything around me.  
  
I took off my shoes before sliding open our front door. "Ojisan, I'm home!" I called out.  
  
"Oh, Hiro, is that you?" I heard a frail response from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai, Ojisan." I responded back, loud enough for him to hear. I entered the house and  
  
slide the door closed behind be softly. I leaned my back against it lightly for a while, looking  
  
around. Our walls were made of fine furnished wood. It seems as though they have never  
  
aged even though many years have gone already.  
  
"Come on here, Hiro. Dinner is ready." Granpa's frail voice cut through my thoughts.  
  
"H-hai, Ojisan! I'm coming." I hurried to our kitchen where I found grandpa kneeling on  
  
his cushion by the coffee table, where our feast awaits. My grandpa is a good cook. I quickly  
  
kneeled across from him on my cushion and laid my backpack beside me. Both of us closed  
  
our eyes and put our hands together as we said a small prayer of thanks to Kami-sama for the  
  
food on our table today. After our prayer, I started to dig in. The food was very delicious just  
  
like how it is everyday. Grandpa just sat there, smiling as he watched me eat.  
  
"How was school and work today, Hiro?" he asked in a kind voice.  
  
"Hm?" I stopped eating and looked up, blinking then followed a small smile. "Well, school  
  
is the same today. We had a test in math though but I think I did well."  
  
"Very good! That's good to hear, Hiro." he smiled back at me but, grandpa's smile is  
  
different. It was soft and warm. It was kind and gentle. Maybe it's because he looks frail and  
  
weak but... I think it's because he is kind and gentle inside.  
  
"Oh, on my way home," I went on while grandpa listened with a nod. "I bumped into  
  
Mrs. Yoshioka."  
  
"Our neighbor?" he asked then I nodded quickly in response.  
  
"Yeah, and she thought I was gonna mug her or something like that. She started  
  
screaming and stuff! She was like 'here! Take my money just don't hurt me!'" I imitated the  
  
old woman's voice and her reaction to the incident. Grandpa gave a warm, hearty laugh and I  
  
joined him. We then continued eating in silence for a while then I could not help but ask,  
  
"Grandpa, how come people think bad of me because I'm different?" The question stopped  
  
grandpa from his meal. He looked at me with those sad-looking eyes of his. They always  
  
appeared watery like he's going to cry or something. Like, he's suffering or something like  
  
that.  
  
"Why would you say that, Hiro?"  
  
"Well, it is true though, grandpa. Since I was little... why else would I get the nickname  
  
'little devil'?" I looked down sadly at the bowl of food in front of me.  
  
"Now Hiro, everyone have different views on things." That statement of his made me  
  
look up and to my surprise, he was smiling at me. "Some people may think other are bad and  
  
some other people may think that those people were good. Everyone has different mentally  
  
but, there are also those who see the good in people no matter what." he explained.  
  
"Everyone have good qualities in them and everyone have something good in them. Some  
  
people just can't see it but other can. For instance, to me, I see you as a great person... no, a  
  
great son, Hiro." Those words were enough to erase all my doubts in  
  
mind. After all, it's not so bad. I have grandpa and he has me, that's all that matters. At least  
  
I have one person who would be there for me and love as... well, me. Throughout the dinner,  
  
I had no more worries. Grandpa is really amazing, don't you think? He always have the  
  
answers for everything and he is very wise. Everything he taught be since I was little stays  
  
with me till today. I guess, those lessons shaped me up into a person I am today.  
  
That night, I laid on my futon while staring up the ceiling. Today, I bumped into that girl.  
  
Hm... What was her name... Miyako? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her name. Well, I remember  
  
when I was little, her and her little friend used to always try to join me and Tatsuya on our  
  
games and such. Haha, it's funny when I think of it now. Dumb girls would follow whatever we  
  
tell them just to be able to play with us. I used to always mess with her and make fun of her.  
  
Demo, today is different. She's not Miyako-chan anymore from my childhood. Suddenly, she's  
  
this really pretty girl. I mean, I've seen a lot of beauties and not to brag or anything... well,  
  
alright, I'm going to brag a little but see, I'm popular among the girls. I guess some just like  
  
that badboy kind of guy or something and they see me as a badboy or... something like that.  
  
But you know, she really caught my eye. She have these big, bright eyes and this soft  
  
features. Hm... maybe I'll see her tommorrow in school or something. I closed my eyes a  
  
listened to the noisy crickets outside. The noises they made were somewhat relaxing... slowly,  
  
I drifted to a deep slumber out of exhaustion of the day. 


End file.
